


Preordained Affair

by SujuLoveNL



Series: Alphabet Challenge - KyuSung [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuLoveNL/pseuds/SujuLoveNL
Summary: A story based on the randomized word "Affair" for my alphabet challenge.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: Alphabet Challenge - KyuSung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Alphabet Challenge





	Preordained Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been many years since I last wrote anything. My love for KyuSung has never died, but sadly my writing skill has. In order to just write a little again, and to not continue to disappoint my readers with unfinished stories, I decided to just write a bunch of one-shots or drabbles to begin with. All these stories stand on their own (or story, as I am posting just one to begin with - hopefully, more will follow).
> 
> For this challenge to myself, I am following the alphabet and get 1 random generated word per letter. I will write whatever I come to think of that matches the word I have gotten. Because of this, each story has its own rating, length, and genre. The main pairing, however, will always be the same - KyuSung!
> 
> Please remember, commenting and/or upvoting really helps and supports me as an author ❤ It will also motivate me to write more often again and to feel a little less insecure about it all!

‘ _How could you!_ ’ Kyuhyun had screamed loudly at his husband, as soon as the latter walked into the front door after a hard day’s work. Tears threatening to spill over in the corners of his eyes as he furiously flung around a boxershorts he was clenching in his fist that he was pretty sure wasn’t from either one of them.

‘ _I don’t- I didn’t-_ ‘ His soon-to-be ex-husband had started, after composedly closing the front door behind him, as if there was any way to explain what he had done and why. But Kyuhyun didn’t want to stay around long enough to hear it. The utter shock and disbelieve in his husband’s eyes, and even more disturbingly the lack of regret, had explained quite enough – he was clearly having an affair after only 6 months of marriage and he was loving every darn second of it.

Kyuhyun had resolutely stuck up his hand to silence his other half’s poor reasoning attempt, made way towards their old shared bedroom, and hastily grabbed his suitcase that he had packed earlier that day with nothing but essentials and some cash before leaving. He had mildly considered trashing the place before leaving, just to get rid of some of the anger that had built inside of him, but he had refrained from doing so. Clearly, he was the only remaining adult in this relationship and he opted to let it stay that way. As his best friend Donghae used to say, ‘ _Better to stay up there than to lower yourself to their level._ ’ 

Well, he didn’t exactly use those exact words, and he also never got cheated on, but Kyuhyun always loved Donghae’s random pieces of advice and felt like just thinking like he had given that advice made him deal with the situation just a tad bit better.

And this is how Kyuhyun ended up walking in some dark alley at night, rain soaking him and his not so water-resistant suitcase, while tears fell unseen down his already drenched cheeks. It’s not like he still loved his husband, as the past 6 months had been the biggest mistake of his life, but being cheated on had been quite a punch in his gut. It hurt. And it was a good enough reason to cry about.

Maybe it wasn’t the pain or hurt that made him cry, but merely the disappointment in himself that he hadn’t realized what a jackass his husband was before getting married. Whatever the reason, he was sure it was a good enough excuse to walk through the rain wailing.

As there was no sign of the rain stopping any time soon, and he was pretty sure he also heard some thunder closing in on him, he quickly hid at a small bus station he happened to run into and sat down defeatedly. He sighed after a minute or two as he wiped his final fallen tear, and promised to himself he would not cry over that sorry excuse of a husband ever again. He wasn’t worth it.

“Are you okay?” a husky voice suddenly asked, startling Kyuhyun and nearly knocking him of his seat. He looked to the side and noticed he wasn’t the only person sitting on the 2-people bench. _How on earth had he missed that?_ Their shoulders even touched due to the lack of space!

The stranger smiled awkwardly as their gaze met and he looked somewhat sorry for disturbing Kyuhyun’s sole misery. And as it was pretty obvious he was about to apologize for asking a simple and kindly-meant question, Kyuhyun quickly replied, “I’m fine.” A pretty obvious lie, but he just didn’t feel like explaining 6 months of sadness, and a great finale as ending, to a complete stranger.

The stranger just nodded in reply and hastily looked the other way. He wasn’t too pleased with Kyuhyun’s answer, but it really wasn’t his problem to begin with. He always meddled with other people’s problems, hence the reason he was sitting at some deserted bus station at 3 AM in the middle of a storm after a huge fight with one of his best friends earlier that night, and he just really should stop doing so.

He hadn’t expected anyone to join him on the only 2-person bench there was in the entire area though, but man, had he been wrong. He had already noticed the other walking over, crying and sobbing, completely soaked by the rain, but the other clearly didn’t notice him. He even had to scoot over to the other side of the bench, because he had been nearly sat on.

So yeah, no. He would not meddle. Not today. His meddling in other people’s business had stopped at exactly 1:48 AM.

His phone rang. He decided to just ignore it, but as his ringtone slowly turned up in volume (yay, technology!), the person sitting next to him looked over expectantly for him to pick up his phone and thus he reluctantly grabbed it and looked on the screen. ‘Hyukjae’, it read. Before he could answer, however, Hyukjae seemed to have simply given up and the ringtone faded.

“Are _you_ okay?” Kyuhyun retorted, as the stranger looked somewhat disappointed the phone stopped ringing after ignoring it for a full minute seconds before that. Kind of odd. He got a slow absentminded nodding in return and as he was about to look away, the stranger talked.

“Actually, no,” He said sternly. “I am not okay.”

And that is how they started talking. At first, just some bits and pieces about why they were sitting where they were sitting, in the middle of the night, during a storm, at a deserted bus station that hadn’t been used for the past 25 years. But as time went by, they no longer skipped on the details. They cried together, laughed together, and as the sun began to rise, so had their mood.

Talking together for hours on end didn’t solve their problems, but it did make them feel a little less lonely and a little less desperate.

“I think it’s time I go and apologize to Hyukjae,” the stranger eventually said to Kyuhyun, as he slowly stood up and smiled gratefully towards him. “And as I am still an attorney, if you ever need help with setting up your divorce you can always call me,” he added, giving Kyuhyun his business card in the process. “For free, of course,” he added cheerfully. 

“Thanks, ehm-“Kyuhyun's voice subdued as he looked down at the business card. “Mister Kim,” he added sounding somewhat proud, after finding the other’s name on the front of the card.

“Call me Jongwoon,” Jongwoon smiled politely, “I guess after tonight, we are pretty much best friends, might as well drop the formalities.” 

“Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun said in return, as he made a light bow as that felt like the appropriate thing to do – Even though they had just shared their whole life stories with one another, this was basically a whole new introduction.

After making sure Kyuhyun had a place to go to – Kyuhyun had reluctantly called his Donghae and explained the situation, getting a much needed (not) ‘ _I told you he was an ass_ ’ in return – Jongwoon left on his quest to make up with Hyukjae and somewhat trying to salvage their long-lasting friendship. Kyuhyun sighed to himself in relief about the fact that he hadn’t been left on his miserable own last night, as he watched Jongwoon’s figure disappear in the distance, before making his way towards Donghae’s home.

Little did they know that 5 years from today, they would be married and thinking back at this moment as only a happy memory. All the pain that they still felt the moment they departed, had been long forgotten.


End file.
